


Trzeba upaść, by się odnaleźć

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Painkillers, Stitches, hurt!castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy upadek Castiela - najgorszy moment w jego życiu może przerodzić się w początek czegoś pięknego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzeba upaść, by się odnaleźć

Metatron naciął szyję Castiela anielskim ostrzem i podsunął do ociekającej krwią rany buteleczkę. Łaska zaczęła uciekać wprost do niej. Obezwładniony anioł czuł, jak opuszcza ona jego ciało, a sam staje się człowiekiem. Już czuje pierwsze objawy nowego życia bez łaski, ból spowodowany raną, strach, niepewność… Jako anioł nigdy tego nie czuł.

Metatron mówił coś, ale każde słowo było dla Casa tylko niepotrzebnym, bezsensownym bełkotem. Castiel szamotał się i próbował coś wykrztusić, ale rana skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała.

Metatron delikatnie przetarł dłonią szyję anioła i rana znikła, zabierając ze sobą ból. Znów zaczął o czymś mówić, ale Cas oszołomiony całą sytuacją nie starał się go nawet zrozumieć. Metatron nakrył czoło Casa dłonią i nagle rozbłysło przeraźliwie jasne światło. 

Cas obudził się na ziemi pośród opadłych, brązowych liści. Pierwsze co poczuł to straszliwy ból pleców. Próbował ich dotknąć, by się upewnić czy to, to o czym myśli, ale gdy tylko to zrobił szybko odsunął rękę, bo przysporzyło mu to ogromne cierpienie. Spojrzał na rękę, całą we krwi. Już widział co się dzieje. Stracił łaskę, upadł, a co się z tym wiązało stracił skrzydła. 

-Cas? Cas?!- Usłyszał, jak ktoś go woła, ale nie mógł zidentyfikować skąd dochodził głos i do kogo należał. -Cas, boże… Spokojnie, już jestem przy tobie, będzie dobrze.  
Już wiedział czyj to głos. Dean, to Dean, człowiek któremu od zawsze ufał i który na pewno mu pomoże. 

Dean podbiegł i ukląkł przy okaleczonym aniele. Cas zaczął płakać, ból był piekielny, ale poczuł się wreszcie bezpiecznie.

-Dean, ja…- Cas starał się coś powiedzieć, ale oddech przy mówieniu, sprawiał mu ogromny ból. Dean chwycił go za rękę, by dodać mu otuchy i pogłaskał czule po głowie. Spojrzał na zakrwawiony tył prochowca przyjaciela.

-Cas, co ci się stało? - Dean pytał głaszcząc go najdelikatniej, jak umiał po ramieniu.

-Metatron… On zabrał mi łaskę- Cas wydyszał ledwie słyszalnie. Dean drgnął i na chwilę przestał gładzić ramię Castiela.

-Więc jesteś teraz człowiekiem?- Cas przytaknął i oparł czoło o kolano Deana.- To nic, poradzimy sobie z tym, ale musisz mi pokazać rany.- Cas drgnął na samą myśl, jaki ból mu to sprawi, ale ufał Deanowi i wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by bolało jak najmniej.

-Spokojnie, postaram się być delikatny- Dean powoli położył anioła na brzuchu i zsunął mu z ramion płaszcz. Cała koszula była poplamiona krwią. Najdelikatniej, jak umiał wyciągnął zza pasa materiał i podniósł do góry. Przeraziło go to, co zobaczył. Dwie duże, podłużne rany ciągnące się po całej długości łopatek. Krew sączyła się z nich strumieniami. Dean naciągnął koszulę na prawowite miejsce i przysunął się bliżej twarzy Casa.

\- Te rany są po skrzydłach? Wyrwali ci je?- Cas przytaknął i z jego niesamowicie niebieskich oczu popłynęły łzy. Dean wytarł je kciukiem i pogłaskał go po policzku.- To nic Cas, poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim i z ranami i z utratą łaski. Nic się nie martw. Zabiorę Cię do bunkra i zaopiekuję się tobą. Chodź, pomogę ci wstać i pojedziemy tam.- Dean obrócił Casa na bok i chwycił pod ręce. Przy każdym ruchu Casa z jego ust wydobywał się jęk lub zduszony krzyk. Dean widząc, jak wielki ból mu sprawia postanowił, że go zaniesie. Chwycił go i delikatnie przerzucił sobie prze ramię. Cas po raz ostatni wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk i pozwolił się zanieść, bo nie sprawiało mu to bólu. Dean podszedł do impali i otworzył tylne drzwi. Ułożył na tylnym siedzeniu Casa, podsuwając mu pod głowę zwinięty prochowiec. Cas odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już leżał wygodnie w ciepłym samochodzie. Dean dodatkowo okrył go kocem i wsiadł za kierownicę.

Ujechali już pewien kawałek, co chwilę Dean zerkał na tylne siedzenie i podpytywał Castiela czy wszystko w porządku. Cas wycieńczony i osłabiony utratą krwi tylko przytakiwał i przysypiał. Gdy Dean zaparkował pod wejściem do bunkra, szybko wysiadł i wyniósł ledwo przytomnego Casa. Wszedł do bunkra trzymając przyjaciela na rękach. Sam siedział przy wielkim stole z mapą i przeglądał coś na laptopie. Usłyszał trzask drzwi i spojrzał na schody. Gdy tylko zobaczył brata z aniołem, który przelewał mu się przez ręce, wstał przewracając krzesło, na którym siedział i podbiegł do nich.

\- Co się stało?!- Sam bacznie obserwował przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, co mogło spowodować, że koszula była tak przemoczona od krwi.

-Metatron to oszust i… Zabrał mu łaskę. Te rany to po wyrwanych skrzydłach- Deanowi ledwo przeszło to przez gardło. Szybkim krokiem szedł do swojego pokoju. Sam otworzył mu drzwi i zdjął pościel z łóżka. Dean położył anioła na brzuchu i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Sam przyniósł miskę z wodą, wodę utlenioną i opatrunki. Położył je na stoliku nocnym i spojrzał na brata, który czule głaskał Casa po głowie. 

-Pomóc ci w czymś jeszcze?- Sam zapytał, a Dean oderwał wzrok od ściągniętej bólem twarzy anioła. 

-Nie, muszę go opatrzyć i powinien odpocząć. 

-Dobrze, to ja pojadę po leki przeciwbólowe i coś na ząb.- Sam po cichu wyszedł zamykając drzwi.

Dean zbliżył się do anioła, delikatnie rozpiął mu guziki koszuli i ściągnął ją z ramion. Teraz mógł w pełni zobaczyć rany. Nie wyglądały dobrze, były bardzo głębokie, jak się przyjrzeć było widać nawet i kość. Dean popatrzył na twarz Castiela. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale nie przejmował się tym bo wiedział, że jest w dobrych rękach.

-Muszę ci oczyścić te rany i zszyć. Postaram się, żeby nie bolało.- Casa stać było tylko na powolne kiwnięcie głową. Dean chwycił jedną ze szmatek i zamoczył w letniej wodzie. Wycisnąwszy ją, delikatnie przetarł lewą łopatkę przyjaciela. Cas zasyczał i spiął mięśnie. Dean pogładził go uspokajająco po ramieniu i przetarł prawą cześć pleców. Oczyściwszy zakrwawione plecy, zabrał się za odkażanie ran. Cas ledwo przytomny, poczuł ból i starał się uciec od dotyku.

-Spokojnie, muszę ci je oczyścić. Jeszcze tylko chwila i skończę.- Dean starał się możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najdokładniej wykonać swoje zdanie. Gdy skończył, z ust Casa wydobył się jęk ulgi. Chłopak bardzo żałował, że sprawił mu już tyle bólu i ile jeszcze jest zmuszony sprawić. Podszedł do biurka i wyjął z szuflady małe pudełeczko. Z środka wyciągnął nić chirurgiczną i igłę. Nawlekł ją na igłę i powolnymi ruchami zaczął zszywać dwa brzegi rany. Cas nie mógł już tego wytrzymać to było za dużo. Napiął mimowolnie mięśnie i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę.

-Spokojnie Cas, musisz się rozluźnić, bo nie mogę cię pozszywać.- Dean pomasował palcami mięśnie, trzymając się z dala od ran. Cas poczuł delikatny dotyk i zaczął stopniowo się odprężać.- Bardzo dobrze. 

Dean kontynuował zabieg chirurgiczny, a gdy skończył założył opatrunek. Cas ledwo kontaktował, ale wiedział, że Dean zakończył już jego męki. Winchester poprawił mu poduszkę i nakrył anioła kocem.

-Dziękuję- wyszeptał Cas. 

-Nie ma sprawy, zawsze byłem, jestem i będę przy tobie. A teraz śpij, nic się nie martw tutaj jesteś bezpieczny.

\- A mógłbyś zostać przy mnie, aż zasnę? Nie chcę być sam- Dean zaskoczony przytaknął i usiadł na stołku nieopodal łóżka. Cas nigdy o nic takiego nie prosił, zawsze był twardy, nieugięty, bez uczuć, teraz nagle pragnął bliskości, opieki, troski.

\- Nic się nie bój, śpij spokojnie. Będę tu przy tobie cała noc- Cas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zasnął.

Dean, jak obiecał, czuwał przy przyjacielu całą noc. Cas spał spokojnie, a Dean nie mógł się napatrzeć jak ten słodko wyglądał. Zadumę Deana przerwało jednak ciche pukanie do drzwi. Po cichu otworzył drzwi. Za nimi stał Sam, który usilnie starał się zajrzeć bratu przez ramię, by zobaczyć co z aniołem.

\- Co z nim?

-Nieźle. Zszyłem mu te rany, był wykończony, więc zasnął. Poprosił bym przy nim został, bo był trochę przestraszony tą całą sytuacją. Nie dość, że go tak brutalnie pozbawili skrzydełek, to jeszcze nie za bardzo umie się odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji.

\- Jasne, masz kupiłem leki przeciwbólowe. Jutro na pewno się przydadzą.- Sam wręczył bratu plastikową fiolkę z tabletkami.- Zrobiłem też potrawkę z kurczaka, jest w lodówce. Jakbym był potrzebny, to jestem u siebie.

-Dzięki-Dean uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi.

Dalsza część nocy również obyła się bez żadnych, niepotrzebnych incydentów.

Cas obudził się dopiero rano. Dean od razu podszedł do łóżka i ukląkł tuż przy głowie przyjaciela. 

-Cześć, jak się czujesz?- Cas spojrzał zmętniałym wzrokiem.

-Bolą mnie plecy.- Cas wychrypiał płaczliwym głosem, w ogóle nie podobnym do jego własnego.

-Podam ci leki i będzie lepiej. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do bólu więc ci się nie dziwię, że tak reagujesz. Chodź pomogę ci usiąść.- Dean delikatnie przekręcił anioła na plecy i podciągnął do góry sadzając. Podłożył mu poduszkę pod krzyż i głowę, żeby odciążyć łopatki i podsunął fiolkę z tabletkami i szklankę wody. -Połknij, zaraz zaczną działać i już nie będzie tak boleć.

Cas posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Dean zabrał od niego pustą szklankę i odłożył na stolik.

-Potrzebujesz może czegoś?- Dean usiadł na brzegu łóżka. 

-Nie jestem pewien, mam takie dziwne uczucie- Cas pogładził się po brzuchu.- Nie wiem co oznacza…

Dean myślał chwilę, aż wpadł na to, co to mogło być.

-Oh Cas, może najzwyczajniej w świecie jesteś głodny.- Dean uśmiechnął się w reakcji na nieporadność Cas a w ludzkich sprawach. – Zaraz ci coś przyniosę. -Dean podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po chwili z miską przygotowanej przez Sama potrawki z kurczakiem.-Proszę bardzo, Sam ją przygotował specjalnie dla ciebie.- Dean położył tacę z posiłkiem obok Casa na pościeli. Cas sięgnął po łyżkę i syknął z bólu.

-Czekaj, nie forsuj się. Pomogę ci.- Dean usiadł na łóżku, chwycił łyżkę i podsunął ją aniołowi do ust. Cas zmieszany patrzył na Dean a nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Dean uśmiechnął się widząc zakłopotanie Casa. - Pokarmię cię. Otwórz buzię.- Dean powiedział to takim głosem, jakim zwykł mówić do dzieci. Cas posłusznie otwarł usta. Przeżuwał uważnie każdy kęs, starając się poznać smak potrawy. Uśmiech Deana nie schodził mu z ust. Cieszył się, że może pomóc przyjacielowi, nawet przy takiej drobnostce i wspierać go w tych najcięższych chwilach. Gdy skończył go karmić zaczęli najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmawiać, jak starzy przyjaciele. Choć raz w ich rozmowę nie wkradł się temat związany z łowami i tym całym nadprzyrodzonym bałaganem.

Dean pomagał Casowi zorientować się we wszystkich aspektach ludzkiego życia. Tłumaczył mu każde uczucie: głód, zmęczenie, strach czy nawet potrzebę wizyty w toalecie. Cas, mimo że był na ziemi od tysięcy lat nie miał pojęcia nawet o najbardziej oczywistych sprawach. Dean z cierpliwością wszystko mu wyjaśniał. Cas chłonął każde słowo przyjaciela, jak gąbka. Musiał przyznać, że bardzo lubił go słuchać. Nawet jeśli plótł o czym popadnie to była to bardzo przyjemna na paplanina. Jako anioł nigdy tego nie odczuwał. Zawsze kierował się dobrem ogółu, boską służbą i nie miął czasu zwracać uwagi na to, co mogło by być dobre dla niego. Nie znał tego uczucia, jakie go ogarniało. Takie przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w brzuchu, ten ścisk w piersi gdy spoglądał na niego tymi zielonymi oczyma. Nie wiedział co to, ale podobało mu się.

Dean tez zaczynał czuć coś do tego anioła, zawsze łączyły ich chłodne relacje, niczym w wojsku, a teraz gdy mógł mu pomagać, poprawiać poduszkę, opatulać kołdrą gdy ten skarżył się, że mu zimno, że mógł z nim rozmawiać, tak na luzie, że mógł mu zmieniać opatrunki głaszcząc go przy tym delikatnie po boku, że mógł po prostu przy nim być.  
Dean całe dnie spędzał z Castielem. Dopóki nie wydobrzał, siedział z nim i czasem z Samem w pokoju przy jego łóżku, a gdy już był w stanie chodzić bez większego dyskomfortu i bólu, zaczął pokazywać mu świat, oczami człowieka. Zabierał do kina, do parku, a nawet do wesołego miasteczka. Zabrałby go, gdzie tylko by chciał. Za swoją życiową misję ustanowił opiekę nie tylko nad Samem, ale teraz też i nad tym nieopierzonym aniołem.

Uwadze Sama oczywiście nie uszło, to jak ci dwaj się zbliżyli, pomimo, że oni sami do końca nie rozumieli swoich uczuć. Cas nie wiedział do końca, co to miłość i nie umiał jej okazać choć wydawało się, że bardzo by chciał, a Dean zbyt się jej wstydził, zwłaszcza, że była ona skierowana jakby nie patrzeć do mężczyzny.  
Sam postanowił nakierować tych dwóch półgłówków na właściwy tor. Pomyślał, że z Casem rozmowa poszłaby prościej więc i od niego zaczął. Deana nie było w bunkrze, bo pojechał na zakupy. Taka okazja nie trafiała się często, wiec postanowił ją wykorzystać.

Podszedł do drzwi pokoju Cas a (po kilku nocach spędzonych w bunkrze i po poprawie jego stanu dostał własny, by Dean mógł spać we własnym łóżku) i delikatnie zapukał. Cas odezwał się cicho, że może wejść i ten uchylił drzwi. 

-Hej, Cas, nie przeszkadzam?- Cas siedział na łóżku, trzymając jedną z książek Ludzi Pisma.- Możemy porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście, coś się stało?- Cas odłożył książkę.

-Nie, ale chciałbym pogadać.- Sam usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

-O czym?- Cas zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić młodemu Winchesterowi.

\- O tobie... i o Deanie- Sam nie wiedział, jak ma zacząć, ani jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę, by przyniosła pożądany skutek.- Ostatnio chyba się zbliżyliście do siebie, co? Polubiliście się. Zawsze było tylko tak po żołniersku, a teraz normalnie rozmawiacie.

-Byłem wojownikiem pana, nie mogłem się spoufalać. A Deanowi to chyba pasowało.

\- Pasowało, bo nie wiedział, że da się inaczej.- Sam wziął głęboki oddech- Słuchaj, wiem, że od niedawna jesteś człowiekiem i te wszystkie uczucia są dla ciebie nowe, ale powiedz mi. Ty czujesz coś do niego?

Cas się zmieszał. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, coś tam czuł, ale czy to była miłość? Skąd miał wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem czy to co czuję, gdy jest przy mnie to miłość.- _Czyli bez pogadanki o objawach miłości się nie obędzie_ \- pomyślał Sam.

\- A jak się wtedy czujesz?

-Jest mi ciepło, wręcz gorąco, trochę się, jak to się mówi... stresuję. Bardzo lubię, gdy na mnie patrzy, ma bardzo ładny kolor oczu. A czasami dzieje się coś ze mną nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle.

\- A co się dzieje?- Cas przybliżył się do Sama, jakby w obawie, że ktoś ich usłyszy. To, co powiedział, spowodowało, że Sam omal nie wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. Wiedział, że Cas nie rozumie co po niektórych zachowań ciała, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Nie oczekiwał, że anioł podzieli się z nim czymś tak intymnym.

-Wiesz Cas... to objaw, że ktoś ci się podoba, tak... bardzo.- Sam nie wiedział, jak zareagować, nie chciał zagłębiać się w tak intymne tematy z aniołem.- To oczywiście nic złego, to taka normalna reakcja, podniecenie...

Cas strasznie się wstydził tego wszystkiego o czym rozmawiali, ale czuł, że Sam popiera go w jego uczuciach.

-Sądzę Cas, że powinieneś powiedzieć Dean owi o tym co czujesz. On na pewno zrozumie- _Tylko najpierw ja muszę z nim pogadać._

-Tak myślisz?- Cas spojrzał z niepokojem swoimi niebieskimi oczami na Sama.

-Tak. Na pewno. Musisz tylko być szczery i wyrozumiały. On też na pewno będzie się stresował tą rozmową.

-Dobrze porozmawiam z nim, jak wróci. Dzięki Sam. Doceniam to.

-Nie ma sprawy. Przyślę go tu do ciebie jak wróci.- Cas uśmiechnął się szczerze. Sam poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł z pokoju, by Cas mógł sobie wszystko przemyśleć. 

No to łatwiejsza cześć za mną, teraz wystarczy tylko pogadać z bratem. O boże... to będzie chyba trudniejsza rozmowa niż ta sprzed lat o piekle. 

Sam usłyszał metaliczny trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Szybko udał się by złapać brata zanim ten na dobre zniknie w zaciszu swojego pokoju.  
Złapał go, gdy ten właśnie wchodził do kuchni z torbami pełnymi zakupów.

-Kupiłem zapas piwa, starczy nam na kilka dni.-Dean zaczął wykładać zakupy do szafek i lodówki. Gdy skończył wziął dwa piwa i usiadł razem z bratem przy stole.  
-Co, stało się coś?- Dean otworzył piwo sobie i bratu, po czym mu je podał.

-Nie, chcę pogadać.- Dean usiadł po przeciwległej stronie stołu i zaczął się przyglądać bratu.- Tylko zastrzegam, nie wściekaj się na mnie i wysłuchaj mnie do końca.

-Ok...?- Dean już na hasło "nie wściekaj się" zrobił się niespokojny i podejrzliwy. 

-Co ty sądzisz o Casie?

-To dobry przyjaciel, co mam sądzić?- Dean upił trochę piwa

-Lubisz go?- Dean spojrzał podejrzliwym wzrokiem na Sama.

-Yyy... Tak? -Wyjąkał

\- Ale tylko lubisz?

\- O co ci chodzi?

-O nic, tylko pytam.- Sam starał się spokojnym tonem opanować nadchodzący wybuch brata.

\- Czy ty mnie próbujesz przekonać, że coś do niego czuje?- Dean warknął podejrzliwie.

-A tak nie jest?

-Nie oczywiście, że nie! To facet, oni mnie nie kręcą! Z resztą to nie twoja sprawa! Odwal się!- Dean wstał i zaczął krzyczeć

-Uspokój się, wiem, że nie jest ci obojętny. Przyznaj to.

-Nie! Nie jestem homo! – Dean trzasnął butelką o stół, nieco piwa wylało się na blat i zaczęło skapywać na podłogę.

-Posłuchaj, nie oceniam cię. Jestem tolerancyjny. Nie obawiaj się, że cię odrzucę czy skrytykuje, bo nie zmierzam. Powiedz mi co czujesz?

Dean uspokoił się i zmieszał. Nie sądził, że to kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na jaw. Już wolał całe życie ukrywać swoje uczucie niż żeby miał o nim otwarcie mówić i to jeszcze z bratem. Starał się z tym ukrywać, ale było to tak ciężkie zwłaszcza, że widywał anioła codziennie.

-Nie wiem... Jakoś tak...-Dean ciągle przerywał, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.- Chyba mi się podoba, próbowałem to zwalczyć, ale jak zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie potrafię tego zdusić to postanowiłem zacząć to ukrywać.

-Marnie ci to wychodzi- Sam zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, by trochę rozładować atmosferę.-Rozmawiałem z nim.

-I co ci powiedział?- Dean odzyskał pełnię sił i aż podskoczył.

-Nie wiem…- Sam postanowił, że mu nie powie, nie zepsuje mu tego wyznania, które na pewno od Cas a usłyszy, a przy okazji trochę się z nim podroczy.- Musisz sam się zapytać. Miałem cię do niego wysłać, jak wrócisz. Pogadaj z nim, wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko. Obaj na to zasługujecie.

Dean uśmiechnął się i uściskał Sama. Ten gest Deana trochę go zdziwił, ale cieszył się, że brat tak reaguje. Dean puścił go i szybkim krokiem poszedł w stronę pokoju Casa.  
Tak jak Sam przewidywał, strasznie się stresował, gdy dotarł pod pokój i trzęsącą się dłonią zapukał. Nie czekając na pozwolenie wszedł delikatnie, otwierając drzwi do pokoju.  
Cas siedział przy biurku, ubrany w jedną z flanelowych koszul, którą podarował mu Dean. 

-Hej… Cas...- Dean strasznie się jąkał, nie miał pojęcia, że samo przywitanie się z nim tak go skrępuje. Ale widział, że gdy tylko się odezwał Casowi zaświeciły się oczy. Widział w nich, że on też się stresuje i nie wie jak zareagować, ale też, że bardzo pragnął coś mu powiedzieć, coś co trzymał zamknięte pod kluczem tylko dla siebie już od dłuższego czasu.

-Dean ja… muszę ci coś powiedzieć.-Odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

-Nie, poczekaj. Ja chcę ci coś powiedzieć-Przerwał mu Dean zebrawszy się na odwagę- Już od dawna to w sobie nosiłem.- Dean usiadł na łóżku trzymając się bardzo blisko mężczyzny- Już za czasów kiedy byłeś pełnoprawnym aniołem, to czułem, ale widząc jak mnie traktujesz, dusiłem to.- Dean przełknął zestresowany- Ale od kiedy upadłeś i tak diametralnie zmieniłeś swój stosunek do mnie, coraz ciężej było mi ukrywać to, co czułem.-Cas wstał z krzesła i usiadł przy Deanie na łóżku. Teraz Dean czując bliskość Casa, nie był w stanie nic wykrztusić. Castiel zauważył skrępowanie Deana i poniesiony ludzkim uczuciem, nie do końca mu znanym, postanowił trochę mu pomóc.

-Nie musisz już nic więcej mówić, Dean. Wiem co czujesz i ja czuje to samo.-Dean spojrzał szczenięcym, zawstydzonym wzrokiem na Casa.

-Nie sadziłem, że kiedykolwiek to komuś powiem i że zrobię to względem mężczyzny, ale…- Dean spojrzał głęboko w niebieskie tęczówki- Kocham cię.

Cas uśmiechnął się i dotknął dłonią policzka mężczyzny. To już było dla Deana za dużo, chwycił twarz Castiela w dłonie i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Cas zaskoczony przez moment nie odwzajemniał pocałunku, ale już po chwili zaczął go oddawać. Usta Deana były tak miękkie, że Cas prawie się rozpływał. Dean nie był ani zbyt delikatny ani zbyt nachalny, przekręcał głowę, delikatnie podgryzał i lizał dolną wargę Casa. Ten pocałunek był dla Castiela pierwszym w jego życiu i bardzo mu się podobał. Na początku się przestraszył, ale był pewien, że Dean czuje to samo co on i że go nie oszuka, że ten pocałunek znaczy coś więcej. 

Dean wiedział doskonale o tym, że Cas nigdy wcześniej nie był z kimś tak blisko, że nigdy wcześniej się nie całował, dlatego wiedział, że musi być delikatny, ale stanowczy, nie może go przestraszyć, ale też nie może pozwolić żeby po tym pierwszym razie pozostał niedosyt czy nawet i niesmak. 

Cas zaczął drżeć, Dean poczuł to i mocniej chwycił Casa w pasie. Castiel założył ręce na jego karku i niesiony jakiś dziwnym uczuciem spróbował poruszyć językiem, który do tej pory spokojnie czekał jego ustach. Dean wyczuł, że Cas nie jest już taki nieśmiały, że sam próbuje czegoś więcej, więc mu na to pozwolił. Otwarł usta i pozwolił aniołowi próbować. Cas pomału we wszystkim się orientował, cieszył się, że blondyn szanuje to, że jest w tym wszystkim początkujący. Dean po chwili również zaczął poruszać językiem, co wywołało u Casa pomruk zadowolenia. Nie przerywali namiętnego pocałunku, aż do chwili, gdy obojgu zabrakło powietrza. Obaj przez chwilę oddychali ciężko i mieli przymknięte oczy. Cieszyli się sobą trzymając twarze tak blisko, że mogli oddychać tym samym powietrzem. Dean delikatnie pogładził Cas a po zaczerwienionych ustach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pocałował Deana w czoło, gdy ten odwzajemnił się tym samym gestem. 

-Ja ciebie też- Cas wtopił palce w gęste blond włosy. Dean ponownie pocałował Cas a, ale już o wiele delikatniej ledwo muskając ustami o usta. Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie i przytulali przez zdawałoby się godziny. Tak miało wyglądać teraz ich nowe życie, dwie osoby, które się odnalazły, które mogły już na zawsze zostać razem w tych dobrych i w tych ciężkich momentach, wspierając się nawzajem.

**Author's Note:**

> PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE :-)


End file.
